Leader Plankton! Ownership Dispute
The 'Leader Plankton! Ownership Dispute '''is a spin-off rights issue that occurred between July 28, 2016 and February 3, 2018, with several temporary agreements and ceasefires in between. It is considered a proxy of the larger dispute between ex-bureaucrats The Terrible Travis and . Background ''Leader Plankton! ''(often shorthanded to ''LP!)'' is the most successful spin-off of ex-bureaucrat The Terrible Travis and his production company Pineapple Entertainment, and aired between June 30, 2012 and September 12, 2015, running for four season and ninety episodes. As many users at the time were used to ''LP!'s unusually long presence on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, the finale of the series was met with dismay. Earlier the same year, The Terrible Travis cancelled an additional fifteen episodes. To finish the franchise, Travis announced a movie back in the summer of 2012. However, ten months after the series finale, the movie had not been released. The movie had been infamous for it's constant postponement (first slated to 2013, then 2014, then 2015, then Summer 2016). In July 2016, Travis admitted to finishing a mere 25% of the transcript, which caused further annoyance to the fanbase. First Wave On July 28, 2016, as tensions between Pineapple Entertainment and the Leader Plankton! ''fanbase were fuming as a result of Travis' ignorance of the movie as the deadline was approaching, user Kelpy G created a proposal requesting for the ownership rights of the Pineapple Entertainment series ''Leader Plankton!. The proposal passed on August 5, 2016 with 83% support from the community. Leader Plankton! creator The Terrible Travis and Gavin the Otter were the only two users to oppose Kelpy G's acquirement of the series. Kelpy G announced a fifth season the same day, and his newly hired staff was "looking into" a possible Season 6, one time suggesting a cancellation of the movie and dividing it's contents into twelve episodes of Season 6. Travis ignored the proposal, stating that the Kelpy G's proposal to attain control of the series was invalid, pointing out that rule #5 of the Wiki Policy states that users must receive permission before editing another user's spin-off. In response, Kelpy G has pointed out that rule #5 does not explicitly state that one must receive permission from the owner ''and that he has received permission from the community. Between August 5, 2016 and April 10, 2017, Kelpy G has promoted the movie several times, releasing certain scenes, which was met by enthusiasm from the fanbase. Travis did not take any action against this. On April 10, 2017, Kelpy G announced that he was reviving the series for a fifth season and released the episode "The Exile." However, Travis quickly deleted the "The Exile" page, claiming once again that he was the owner of the show, not Kelpy G. On April 15, 2017, Kelpy G announced that he was going to continue through with Season 5 of the series no matter what Travis said. In response, Travis created a proposal that would add a new rule to the Proposal Policy stating that community consensus doesn't apply to fanon works. This proposal would be applied retroactively, meaning that all previous successful requests for adoption would be overturned, including Kelpy G's one for ''Leader Plankton!. The proposal passed. Second Wave On January 26, 2018, a new proposal containing a provision that would overturn Travis' proposal was passed, causing a 180 to be pulled, and Kelpy G accepted Leader Plankton! ''in the following hours. Despite leaving the wiki just a week earlier, The Terrible Travis came back to fight for his show. He announced a demotion request for Kelpy G would come soon. In this wave, support for Kelpy G's control over ''Leader Plankton! ''has increased, with swathes of the Anti-Travis League joining the organization because of a position in the series. Just one day later, on January 27, 2018, Kelpy G renounced his ownership of ''Leader Plankton! ''and transferred the franchise back to The Terrible Travis, seeking to "maintain a steady friendship with Travis in his post-wiki life" and stating he was "tired of Travis' constant ranting." Third Wave Just four days after transferring ownership to Travis, Kelpy G regretted his decision to hand over ''Leader Plankton!, stating that he should've never "pandered to travis like hillary clinton pandered to minorities". He also promised then-''Leader Plankton! staffer Calaz that he will put [[SBFW: After Hours|''SBFW: After Hours]], a series which Travis majority-owned but barely wrote, in his hands. On January 31, 2018, Kelpy G launched a proposal that would let him get all of Pineapple Entertainment. ''Unlike his previous attempts, he singled out Travis' show, saying that the legislation preventing fanon works to be adopted via community consensus would apply to everything else. Also, this time he would get the entire company. He also created the precedent of "bypassing," which would create an exception to the rule. He introduced this precedent because many users opposed his adoption request for ''Leader Plankton! ''due to the fear of new users' spin-off's being adopted. However, a campaign started by The Terrible Travis slimly took down the proposal, and an agreement was signed a week later. Agreement Kelpy G and The Terrible Travis signed an agreement resolving the dispute on February 3, 2018 on a private Discord chat. It was amended in December 2018 following the shutdown of the original wiki, in which Kelpy G stated that it was necessary to postpone the movie's release since nearly all of ''Leader Plankton!'s pre-2014 episodes have been lost. Kelpy G remarked in March 2019 that the shutdown was a conspiracy orchestrated by The Terrible Travis to "give Travis more time to be a lazy bastard" as well as "to change the wiki scapegoat from Travis to Golfpecks." The terms were: * Kelpy G would remove all claims to ''Leader Plankton!. ''Any action he has done as owner of the series was declared null, which includes staff hiring and firing, new episodes, promotions, and merchandise. * ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle ''would release by December 31, 2018 a date when the SBFW would be restored to it's pre-shutdown stability. * Any episodes, promotions, or merchandise Kelpy G made will not be franchise-related, but allowed to stay on the wiki as being Kelpy G-related. For example, "The Exile", while not banned from the wiki, will lose all official ties to the ''Leader Plankton! ''franchise. Today Kelpy G, while officially rescinding his claim over both ''Leader Plankton! ''and Pineapple Entertainment on February 3, 2018, has called the ownership dispute as "very unjust" and the outcome was "a result of the negative press covfefe." ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle ''is still in development as of March 9, 2019.Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Travisplatypus Category:Percyblu Category:WikiPolitics